Living the Nightmare
by eternallydaydreaming
Summary: The anniversary of Insomnia's fall always cast shadows of despair but one year thrusts Noctis's family into a brand new hell.


A/N: This story goes hand-in-hand with my other fanfiction called "Cross to Bear," which is a prequel to this fic and does reference it. In order to read this you have to bear in mind my AU wear after Noctis sacrifices his life Bahamut resurrects Noctis and Lunafreya to lead the people through the restoration process.

* * *

Crackling wood split under the immense heat. The flames shot the red embers across the fire pit. Their beautiful dance captivated him as he tried to ignore the tingling in his arm as it grew numb. Luciana was snuggled comfortably in his lap with her back pinning his arm to the chair and thus he refused to disturb her. Turning his head, he spied Ren laying across his foldable chair, his legs dangling over one chair arm and his head tilted back on the other. Wincing, Noctis wondered if the boy was even breathing properly. Luckily the boy did not inherit Gladio's propensity for loud snores. Ren had his mother's more rounded features rather than the square jawline, but he did have the Amicitia fighting spirit. A strong fighter who will most surely follow in his family's footsteps as a Crownsguard. Being only two years older than Luciana, he already formed a protective bond to the young princess.

After the busy day, the men all soaked up the peaceful silence with only the crickets serenading them. Prompto swiped through the day's pictures, determining which he would edit later and which definitely were taking up valuable memory space unnecessarily. Ignis sipped on a post-meal coffee. Honestly how did the man ever get any sleep? Gladio rested his head in his raised hand, slumber seducing him to bed. It had been a long time. Oh how Noctis missed the carefree days of their youth?

"Hey, guys," he started, pulling three pairs of eyes toward himself. "I just wanted to say thanks for doing this. We really needed the escape."

"Of course," Prompto smiled which quickly faded when he recalled the urgency in Noctis's voice when he first called to arrange the trip. "Hey, Noct. Can I ask you something?"

Noctis held his breath a bit as he feared he knew what was coming next.

"It's just," his friend hesitated, his free arm twisting his wristband as he gathered his thoughts. "The timing is a bit odd. I mean it is the anniversary of well….ya know…the attack on Insomnia…the death of your father." Prompto's voice softened with each phrase.

Ignis stopped sipping as he completely tuned his ears to the conversation. Noctis glanced at him hoping to somehow read his advisor's thoughts, but no such luck. Noctis knew him well enough to know that Ignis was analyzing every word uttered.

"The newscasters have been pretty brutal in criticizing your decision to vacation now of all times," Prompto continued. "The last several years you have given an annual speech and concluded with the wreath laying ceremony at the Memorial for the Fallen. What exactly changed?"

Noctis turned to meet Gladio's knowing stare. Being the lone person who didn't frequent the Citadel (or Insomnia for that matter – Prompto had been living in Hammerhead, working out of Cindy's garage), Prompto was completely in the dark about happenings over the last couple of years. There was no need to concern him then. Now Noctis was confronted with recounting the hellish memories. Inhaling deeply, Noctis began his tale.

"It all started the same as it did every year…"

\- Two Years Prior -

"Finally over," Noctis sighed out. The tears he held back for so long now flowed freely, soaking into his beard. Safe within the walls of the Citadel, Noctis no longer needed to shield his emotions from public eyes. Playing public figure was exhausting. To deliver a speech without quivering in front a live and televised audience. To fight back the urge to bawl uncontrollably. To deliver the hope of everlasting peace knowing it costed so many lives. As the anniversary approached every year, his head ached as he anxiously pondered how he could revamp his speech, but he could only dwell on the fact that it was the day his father lost his life to protect his only son. Under no circumstance could his personal loss eclipse the magnitude of the tragedy. Speaking from the heart without sounding like a rambling fool sent bouts of anxiety to the point he wondered if his father ever felt like vomiting right before press conferences. Flopping onto the bed, Noctis closed his eyes - thankful he could conduct memorial ceremonies in the morning and still enjoy most of his day in privacy.

He felt a slight dip in the bed but did not stir. Delicate hands gently took turns between rubbing his shoulder and kneading the back of his neck. Once in while slender fingers ran through his long black and grey locks. A soft moan escaped his lips as he felt himself beginning to fall into the blackness of sleep.

"It was a beautiful day to hold the ceremony. The sun's rays made the monument radiant. Not a single cloud to block her light. The gods' blessings smiled on you."

"Mmmm," he breathed into his pillow. Then he turned his head so his lips could move. "I wish I spoke as eloquently as you. How did you manage to do it? You began giving speeches when you were twelve. Not too long after losing your mother yet you contained your emotions."

Lunafreya pondered a moment before responding, "It was my duty to be there for my people. I was to become the new Oracle and as such I did what was required of me. The people came before my own suffering."

Turning around, he propped himself onto one arm while using his other hand to push a few strands of blonde hair behind her ear. He gazed into her light blue eyes that sparkled with unbridled kindness. "You're certainly a much stronger person than I am."

Settling his hand to the back of her head, Noctis was about to pull her in to find comfort through warm kisses when a sudden rapid banging on the door interrupted them. Noctis let out a groan while Lunafreya bit her lip to hold back her giggle as she looked at her husband's disappointed frown. The two sat quietly, hoping the intruder would take a hint and leave. Once confident they were alone, Noctis sat up, entwining one arm around Lunafreya's waist. As his lips lightly brushed hers, the banging resumed at a louder and faster pace.

"What?!" he growled out. Whoever was interrupting his afternoon off work better had a legitimate reason to intrude.

The door opened slightly and a child's head – Ren - poked around the corner. His dark hair clung to his forehead as if he was sweating. Was he running through the palace? Panicked brown eyes pleaded for attention. Before Noctis could inquire the matter, the Ren blurted out, "My dad said you need to come quick! Luciana is crying and we don't know why! She's not talking to us!"

Noctis leaped off the bed and raced after Ren with Lunafreya hot on his tail. Noctis was about to round the corner toward Luciana's room but then realized Ren was running in a different direction.

"Ren! Where are you going?"

Ren spun around and simple yelled back, "The Council's Chamber!"

Noctis shot a puzzled look to Lunafreya. She looked down at her watch and returned a somber, teary-eyed gaze as if connecting the pieces together.

"We need to hurry, Noctis," she whispered. "Luciana needs us."

Not questioning her statement, Noctis resumed following Ren to the room his father had once spent the majority of his days. The room he now occupied alongside Ignis. Sitting at the head of the meeting table was the place he now felt the most connected to his predecessor.

Shoving through the door, the trio found Gladio sitting on the floor with Luciana bundled into his embrace, crying uncontrollably into his chest. A mix of sobs and choked gasps filled the room. Running to his side, Noctis grabbed Luciana up. She threw her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Tears soaked through his shirt. Rubbing her back did little to calm her shaking body.

"Shh," he whispered in her ear while swaying his body. "Papa is here. You're safe."

The sobs didn't stop though. Lunafreya approached Luciana from behind and wrapped her arms around Noctis's shoulder, completing a Luciana sandwich. She gently kissed her daughter's head while brushing back her brown strands.

"What is scaring you?" Lunafreya asked calmly, almost knowing the answer.

Luciana peaked from Noctis's chest, fixed on a point on the wall. She then pointed a shaky index finger in the direction at the crown-molding the lined the bottom of a balcony. Lowering her gaze, Lunafreya placed a hand over her mouth, fully understanding her child's pain. Lifting her face up, she caught her husband's steel blue eyes questioning her.

"She is having an episode. Visions of the past," she informed Noctis.

Noctis sorrowfully stared at his distraught child whom he was clueless on how to comfort her. The day he learned of his daughter's abilities had unnerved him to know that not only could she talk with spirits she encountered, but she also befriended a man he loathed with every fiber of his being – Ardyn. Every tea party he studied suspiciously, unsure what percentage of her time was spent with imaginary friends versus the various specters that may have roamed the Citadel's halls. This event was new…at least to his knowledge. Not once had he suspected that Luciana could witness past events. All he knew about the details of clairvoyant Oracles was whatever stories Lunafreya learned in her childhood. It churned his stomach to consider such idea but he needed to confirm what Luciana was witnessing.

"Sweetheart, can you tell me what you see?"

 _I'm so sorry to ask this of you._

"Blood," she squeaked out. "L-lot's of blood. There's a m-m-man stuck on the wall. There's a sword in his body. He killed them one by one."

"Who did?"

"The big man in the armor. Mama and grandfather almost didn't make it out because of him."

Tears silently rolled down Lunafreya's cheek as Luciana recounted the event. The images vividly flooded her mind. She then faced Gladio, sympathetic eyes conveyed her apology.

"The area Luciana pointed to was where your father lost his life to General Glauca." She then turned to Noctis once again and continued explaining, "One of your father's glaives helped us to escape from General Glauca."

"And I am grateful for that glaive."

"Noctis, there is something you need to know," she said holding her wrist up to show Noctis the time. "This was when the attack occurred."

Noctis's eyebrows furrowed, deep creases etched into his skin. Seeing his confusion, Lunafreya continued, "She watching the event as if she was actually present. She practically witnessed Mr. Amicitia's death along with the other council members as if in real time."

Gladio released an angry grunt while Noctis widened his eyes in horror. From the corner of his eye, Noctis watched as Gladio clenched his eyes shut and balled his hands into trembling fists. When the restoration of Insomnia commensed, Ignis began learning all he could from various "official" and independent reports about the details regarding the aftermath of the attack and shared his findings with Noctis. Gladio never cared to know the details of that day, never wanted to learn the state of his father's body when it was discovered. All he wanted was to preserve the fond memories of his father's life; there was no point in dwelling on the casualties so long as he could reflect happily on his familial bonds.

Noctis's grip tightened on Luciana, realizing his five-year-old daughter was subjected to the trauma of war – a war she was not born into, a war that she should have only learned through history books.

\- Present -

Jaw slightly dropped, Prompto lost his voice. Almost forgetting about his camera, his hand loosened and nearly dropped his prized possession. Remorse etched in his features as he observed Luciana sleeping soundly in Noctis's lap. A light breeze caused her to curl up a bit more. Noctis pulled up the blanket to shield her from the cold. Turning his head, Prompto saw Gladio cross his arms against his chest and stare intently into the dancing flames. Ignis, holding his mug with both hands, ran his thumb against the cup's side, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

"That's…awful," Prompto managed to break the silence. "That's really unfair for a kid to experience something like that. But that was a one-time event, right? There was no guarantee it would happen again."

Closing his eyes to push back his tears, Noctis replied, "We had thought the same thing. After a long discussion, Luna and I decided to gamble our luck the following year."

\- One Year Prior -

After the events of last year, Noctis refused to let Luciana out of his sight. Luckily she was still at a phase where she didn't mind being smothered by her father's attention. Once he completed his annual traditions, Noctis and Lunafreya filled their time with reading stories, playing tea party, and drawing though Luciana's renditions were at least not limited to pure stick figures unlike Noctis's feeble attempt at art. Even when Luciana wanted to play make-over in anticipation for their evening plans to enjoy a dinner and a show, Noctis obliged, even permitting his nails be painted bright pink, earning playful teases from Lunafreya. Glimpsing at the wall clock every so often, Noctis's heart raced more as the time grew near to test their experiment. A side of him wagged a shaming finger as guilt flooded his conscience for being willing to subject his daughter to this torture.

"It's time," he finally confirmed to his wife.

Lunafreya silently nodded and then gently clasped Luciana's tiny hands in hers. "Come. Let us have lunch in the garden."

Luciana answered with a wide grin. "Okay, Mama!"

As they walked down the hall, Noctis abruptly stopped as if he suddenly remembered something. Lunafreya turned to face Noctis although she already knew what he was about to say.

"Sorry. I just need to swing by the Council's Chamber. I think I forgot some paperwork in there that I need to review. Mind if we take a detour?"

"Not at all."

Luciana did not question her parents and casually followed them to the destination. Entering the room, Noctis found his paperwork at the head of the table. With the files in hand, he turned back around and carefully observed Luciana's demeanor. Her eyes drifted around the room as if looking for something. Fortunately her calm features meant no distress.

"Grandfather was in here a lot, wasn't he?" Luciana asked though with a knowing tone. "His presence is strong here."

"Yes," he affirmed. "He had an important job that kept him busy. Just like being king now makes me very busy. Do you feel anything else here?"

"Sadness. Mr. Gladio's father misses him."

Lunafreya looked as though she was holding her breath. She lightly ran her thumb over Luciana's hand. Uncertain eyes watched her daughter's every movement.

"Is he currently in the room with us?" she asked.

A small nod was all response she gave. "Seeing him doesn't scare me this time. Not like before. He's just lonely and wishes he could have said good-bye to Miss Iris like he was able to with Mr. Gladio."

Noctis suddenly casted his gaze down to the table. Never had he considered that his father and perhaps his advisor both had anticipated a setup by Niflheim. That the attack was inevitable. That they may never see their sons again the day the quartet had bid them adieu and left Insomnia behind.

A sudden grumble of a tiny stomach broke through the gloomy silence.

"I'm hungry," Luciana declared. "Can we go eat now?"

"Of course," Lunafreya seemed relieved for the break in the tension. "Then perhaps a small nap before we before we prepare for the show."

Having survived the late morning hurdle did little to ease Noctis's nerves. Even Lunafreya, a normally calm woman who rises above stressful situations, was more cautious in her approach and choice of words. For all intents and purpose the Citadel was a ticking time-bomb. With so many "memories" stored within the walls there was no telling which encounter would trigger their child or whether this would be an ability Luciana could ever learn to control. Noctis was willing to bet he grew a few new grey hairs over the ordeal.

As the evening progressed, Luciana happily twirled in her new black dress. Silver lacey accents shimmered with every step. She laughed as she happily twirled for her parents. Dinner progressed with overstuffed tummies, sugar filled desserts, and lots of laughs throughout the play. By the end of the night, Luciana was constantly rubbing her red eyes, fighting slumber to the best of her ability. Lunafreya opted to sit in the back seat with Luciana, offering her lap as a pillow. Noctis played soft, orchestral pieces but the ambiance pulled on Noctis's own eyelids. Passing through the palace gates, Noctis was about to turn toward the car park entrance when Luciana's head shot up and ordered Noctis to stop the car. His feet complied before he could think or protest. Before he knew it, Luciana swung the back door open and leaped out.

"Shit!" he cursed at the sudden turn of events and for not heeding Ignis's advice to activate the child lock feature.

Running out after her, he and Lunafreya both slowed their pace once their daughter had stopped and stared at the roundabout stationed at the Citadel's entrance. Half lidded eyes stared at the ground. Both of her hands found their way to her heart as if holding back sorrow. Her eyes slowly moved back and forth between two locations. She then pointed to one side and said, "This man saved Mama. I remember seeing him last year." She paused and tilted her head as if listening for a distant or faint sound and then said, "His name was Nyx Ulric."

From the corner of his eye he saw Lunafreya nodding, confirming the detail. Noctis wished he could see through his daughter's eyes. To gaze upon this savior his wife and daughter had mentioned; however, all he saw was black asphalt.

Then she pointed to her other side and stated, "I also saw this man before." Curiosity flashed in her eyes though her now quivering body revealed her fear. "He has two names. I've seen him with Grandfather. He was here when Grandfather told you to 'walk tall.'"

Noctis choked on his gasp at the quote - his father's last words to him. The most real indicator that Luciana indeed held a deep relationship with the dead. He looked toward the steps, imagining his father with Drautos beside him. He was so lost in his thoughts that he nearly missed Luciana's next statement.

"He's also the armored man from last year. His helmet is broken and I see can his face now."

Pain twisted his heart as nausea churned his stomach. His chin quivered and shallow breaths passed his lips. Tears blurred his vision. Involuntarily, his hands clenched and unclenched repeatedly.

Lunafreya quickly swooped down and picked up Luciana. "I think we have all had a long day. It is time to get you to bed."

Before any protests could be uttered, Lunafreya quickly climbed the stairs despite wearing heels and disappeared behind the Citadel's doors.

A growl emanated through gritted teeth as he spun around fully intent on punching his fist through the car's window. He managed to collect his faculties enough to reconsider the action before it resulted in a bloody hand. Instead he settled for raging screams before he fell to his knees and wept at the betrayal.

\- Present -

Prompto sat still as a statue, eyes wide. He released his breath that he didn't realize he was holding. He quickly turned to see Gladio's and Ignis's reactions only to find them, although saddened, sitting in a calm discomfort.

 _So they already knew_ , he concluded.

Noctis pulled Luciana closer to him and gently kissed her head. "Luna thinks that Luci will never escape this. That every year she might see glimpses of that day. Perhaps it may get to the point where she will live the entire attack throughout the day. We just don't really know."

Unsure of what words of comfort he could offer, Prompto only said, "Oh."

Noctis waved his hand as if to say that it was okay. After a brief pause, Noctis continued, "I just can't subject her to that every year. It's my job to protect her, including her mental health. To hell with what the press thinks of me. I cannot in good conscience risk subjecting my daughter to live a nightmare she never asked for."


End file.
